Forbidden Love
by lightbender101
Summary: One morning after a storm Hiccup and Toothless are walking on the beach when they find a boy who is very different then other people and Hiccup fall's in love with with this boy named jack who is a merman. Can Hiccup protect his forbidden lover or will he just end up putting him in a word of hurt? this story is before How To Train Your Dragon 2. older/ Hiccup mermaid/Jack AU
1. chapter 1 merman

Hey readers so this will be my first hijack/frostcup fanfiction. this is actually based on a picture on deviant art called forbidden love by ChibiSasori1827 so go check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>( Hiccup's pov )<strong>

You might think that mermaid and sirens are just legends but they are real as can be. The fishermen stay out of certain waters they know they hide in and we are forbidden to have any contact with them.  
>but for me you should know that I am not scared of them. Heck! If I can train a dragon why should I be afraid of mermaids?<p>

It's early morning on Berk and last night we had one heck of a storm! I just finished a morning flight with Toothless and we are walking on the north shore of the island. " WOW! That storm last night made a real mess huh bad?" I asked him who nodded but then his eye's locked onto something." What is it?" I asked and looked out to sea and sure enough I saw someone was out there on a rock and half their body was submerged under water and they looked hurt." OH, NO Toothless get me over there!" I said while getting on his back and he started to fly over.

When we landed on the rock I jumped off Toothless and looked at the person. He was a boy about 2 or 3 years younger then me and he had shocking snowy white hair, very pale skin and wait dose he have gill's?!  
>Sure enough on the sides of his neck were gill looking thing's and as I touched them he opened his eye's reveling icy blue orbs." Please don't hurt me." He whimpered. That shocked me for a second until I heard the water splash a little and looked down to see a fish tail with a frosty look to it. He was a... merman?<p>

I then heard Toothless growl." It's ok bud." I said and looked back a the boy as he had his hand's in front of his face scared of Toothless no doubt and saw webbing between his fingers and had silver bracelets on and one of them hung a glowing blue crystal. "Hey don't worry i'm not going to hurt you nether is Toothless." I said gently to him. I then saw him put his hands down a little and stare curiously at me. I then put my hand out and looked away to show I was not going to hurt him. Then I felt something touch my hand and looked back.

I was now touching his cheek and his eye's were closed and he looked more relaxed. When I took my hand away his eye's opened and I saw trust in them." now I need you to tell me dose anything hurt?" I asked staying in a genital tone. He nodded." I think my tail is broken, umm, my head hurt's like someone dropped the moon on it and I know I have cuts hear and there." He said to me and I nodded." ok i'm going to bring you somewhere safe ok and let me know if i'm hurting you." I said and started to pick him up and he flinched and I was not surprised because he was as cold as ice and my body temperature was warmer. when I sat him on Toothless I could tell he was not happy but I just ignored it and sat down behind him raped my arms around his body and took of to the sky's. I looked down at the boy and his head was resting on my shoulder and he looked tired but I couldn't let him fall asleep or it could be fatal so I finally ask his name." Hey umm, what's your name?" I asked. " My name is Jackenosuityon." He said." Jackenfjkdilk umm, do you have a nickname?" I asked." Hehe, Jack." He laughed." Ok, Jack I can remember that and i'm Hiccup." I said as we landed in the cove.

I got off Toothless and picked up Jack and placed him in the pond. ''Ok I need to go get something i'll be right back just for the good of Thor don't... don't fall asleep." I said as I got back on Toothless and took off, I hope he will be ok until I get back.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 1 the next one will be out by next weekend or the weekend after that because of Thanksgiving. any way I wanted to give Jack a long and hard name that hiccup can't say like Milo from Disney Atlantis the lost empire when he couldn't say Kida's name.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Astrid finds out

Hey everyone I was supposed to have this out yesterday for the 2 year anniversary of Rise of The Guardians but I was tired yesterday so sorry but I hope you like this chapter. And for the viewer Guest's question is yes this is older Hiccup in this.

* * *

><p><strong>( Hiccup pov )<strong>

I can't be leave this I found a merman and he's not dangerous at all. As I landed in the village I ran into the house and into my room and pulled out a first aide kit and as I ran down the stars but I felt like someone was watching me." where are you going in such a hurry son?" My dad asked. Shit! I thought." Umm, hey dad i'm uh just going to the academy." I said. "Ok but why do you have a first aide?" He pointed at it." oh no reason."  
>I then ran out of the house and into the air on Toothless before I could get boomed with more questions. when I got to the cove I saw Jack as still as a statue. "Jack?" I asked and he opened his eye to look at me and I let out a sigh of relief that he was alive." How are you feeling?" I asked as I started to clean his cut's. " Tired can I go to sleep?" He asked sleepily. "Not yet but as soon as your patched up.'' I told him.<p>

As soon as I finished I could tell Jack was in the state of being half asleep and not really caring what went on around him. I couldn't stop looking at his face he was well beautiful and looked so cute right now.  
>I gently reached out my hand and started to stroke his cheek in a loving manner and a little smile grow on his face and made a cute little pure mixed with a whistle noise that made me laugh. I then pulled him close and let his head rest on my shoulder and started rub his back and his arm then found it's way to my neck and started to hug me in his sleep and it was the most cutest thing I ever seen but I couldn't help but blush. "Your more friendly then we learned, you wouldn't hurt a fly." I whispered to him. "HICCUP?!" Oh, god's it's Astrid. I though in a panic and did the only thing I could. I gently submerged Jack under the water to keep him from being spotted and kept a hand on his chest to keep him in place. " Oh, hey Astrid what are you doing hear?" I asked trying to play cool. "Your dad came down to the academy asking what the first aide kit was for that he said you took there was for but we know you haven't been to the academy yet today so I came hear looking for you to ask what's going on."Oh, it's nothing real-."<br>I was cut off when all the sudden Jack popped out of the water coughing. "*cough* Ugh, I swallowed water!" Jack said and then his eye's widened in fear seeing Astrid pulling out her ax. Everything in that moment went into slow motion and I pulled Jack behind me and held out my hand. "ASTRID WAIT!" I begged. "Move Hiccup that thing has to be killed!" She yelled. "No he isn't what you think he's harmless!" I said.

"That mermaid must have brain washed you Hiccup just get away from it and let me get rid of it forever." She said with anger. "No really Astrid he won't hurt you and he hasn't brain washed me and the first aide kit was for him." I said quickly. "What do you mean for him?" She asked confused. I then gently pick up his injured tail and felt bad when he started hissing in pain. " You see his tail his broken and he has a concussion and Jack really is harmless trust me." I said. "Jack?" She asked. "Ya that's his name." I said while putting his tail back into the water and his head on my shoulder to keep it from throbbing to much. He then rapped his arm around me again and hid his face in my neck to keep from looking at Astrid while shacking like a child. "Shh, it's ok.'' I started to rub his back to sooth him as he started to cry. "He really is harmless isn't he?" I looked up at Astrid to see that the anger was out of her eye and now held worry and curiosity. "Ya he is. "I smiled. "So I guess you want me to not tell anyone about this. "She asked and I nodded. "Ya he will probably be hear awhile until his tail and head heal's. "*sigh*"Ok have you two eaten anything?" She asked. "No" "Ok I'm going to get you two something I'll be right back." "Astrid." "What?" "Thank you for hearing me out." I smiled. "Your welcome." She smilled and gave me a kiss before jumping onto Stormfly and flying off. I sat there feeling dumbfounded at why didn't I get that feeling I usually get when I kiss her?

* * *

><p>So Astrid know's about Jack is she really going to get food or is she going to tell and why is Hiccup not feeling that spark for Astrid you just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and did any of you see Big Hero 6 yet because I did today and it gave me so much feels!<p> 


	3. chapter 3 I Love You

Hey guy's sorry for not having a chapter out last weekend but it was Thanksgiving so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>( Hiccup's pov )<strong>

It was now Noon and me, Astrid ,and Jack were all just relaxing and talking. Jack came to his sense again and was telling us about himself and other kind of mermaids. I t turns out that there are different kinds of species such as the sirens, healers,worriers,elemental,shifters,and seasonal and every mermaid was born with tattoos each different from one another. Jack was the last winter mermaid after his kind was killed by a group of mermaid hunters by tying them up with only half their body's in water burning them to death and jack at only the age of 7 was left and raised by a pod of water controlling mermaids until he was 17 which he turned about 2 months ago. Me and Astrid were in shock to hear all of this.  
>It turns out that only the sirens attack and kill human and only if the mermaids see us as a treat is when they would attack which is very rarely for them and it also tuns out we killed more of them then the sirens have killed us! "Jack that must have been so traumatic for you." Astrid said with a frown. "Ya it was but I learned to forget the bad but that is the only thing that I can't forget.'' He said sadly.<p>

"I can't imagine how much work it has to be to bring winter water temperatures to the oceans all by yourself." She said. "It was hard at first but I got used to it.' Jack said with a shrug."wow,... so tell us a little about yourself.'' I said. " WELL, I love to play with merlings. "Ummm, I like to have fun and play pranks on my friend Bunny who is a shifter and I am also known as a Guardian and we protect all the merlings from the sirens or humans." He told us with a big smile. "Well it's been nice getting to know you Jack but it's getting late and I had a big day so i'm going home." Astrid said getting up and getting on Stormfly.  
>"Are you coming Hiccup?" She asked me."Ya in a little I'll see you tomorrow." I said and she nodded and flow away towards the village. "How are you feeling Jack?" I asked. ''I'm a little sore still but I'll be ok we mermaids heal fast." He said. " Ok so do you think your be ok hear?" I asked. "Ya I'll most likely sleep throw the night." " well i'll see you tomorrow then, ok?" "Ya, see you tomorrow Hic." He said as he fell asleep and I stood frozen with a blush before I moved and gently kissed his forehead." Sweet dreams snowflake.' I whisperer before getting on Toothless and going to the village.I wonder what it's going to be like with Jack around. I asked myself.<p>

**/ _5 weeks later_ /**

Everything with Jack was going great but not with Astrid because she broke up with me when we learned our relationship ship was more of a brother, sisterly love but soon because of that I learned I completely fell for a mermaid, for Jack! But I think he feels the same for me now because every time I come to the cove he get's so happy and his eye's sparkle and a light blue blush appears on his cheeks. Now I'm sitting on a rock with Jack sun bathing and to tell the truth I didn't expected him to like sun bathing because of what happened to his family and being a winter mermaid and liking the cold. "*sigh* I like this don't you just feel the vitamin D soaking into your body.'' Jack said with closed eye's. I smiled and sat up on my elbows and looked down at him. "Ya but something that's beautiful and I love is siting right besides me is much more brighter then the sun. I said and Jack opened his eye's to look at me with a smile. " Is that so, well why don't you prove it dragon rider." He said with a purr and I lend down and kissed him fully on the lips and I couldn't stop his lips were so soft. I started to pull him closer while rubbing his hip and his arms rapped around my back. We finally pulled away for air our cheeks were flush and we were breathing very hard. "I love you Jack." I said,"I love you too Hiccup.'' He said this in the sweetest way my heart sped up a little more. I think I'm the most Luke guy on Berk.

It was now night time and we were watching the stars well Jack was I was looking at him. At night his tail and tattoos would glow making him look almost like an angle. I then heard him yon and his eye were starting to close. "Tired?" "Ya. will you stay tonight?" He asked falling to sleep. "Of course babe all night long." I said and pulled him close and his head rested on my chest. "I just hope no one comes looking for me." I whisperer before falling asleep to.

* * *

><p>So I hoped you liked this chapter and hear is a little information about the different types of mermaids.<p>

( Siren ) A mermaid with beautiful singing that hypnotizes you and kills sailors by dragging to there watery death.

( Healers ) A mermaid with healing powers like Rapunzel form Tangled.

( Worriers ) A group of mermaids that protect there pod.

( Elemental's ) A mermaid with a power to control an element.

( Shifters ) A mermaid that can change into different animal or even a human.

( Seasonal's ) A mermaid that has the power of one of the 4 seasons to change the temperature of the ocean.

A mermaid child is called a merling and a baby is called a merbabe.


	4. Chapter4 Risk I'm Willing To Take

Hey everyone sorry this chapter is late but because it's the holidays I don't have much time to write but I promise afterwords I will have more time so enjoy this chapter until then.

**! waning this chapter is raided M !**

* * *

><p><strong>( HICCUP'S POV )<strong>

It's been a month now since me and Jack got together and I more happy then I ever been. Jack's concussion is gone but his tall is still healing and will probably be here for another month. But I worry when he's healed will he leave Berk for good or stay close so we could see each other? God's I really need to stop thinking about this before I drive myself crazy! I finally get out of bed and get ready for the day. I walk down stares and give Toothless his fish and grab something to eat for me and Jack when my dad walked in. " Good morning dad." I said with a smile. "Hiccup we need to talk." He said firmly and I started to worry. Gods please don't let him know about Jack please! I thought in a panic. "When were you going to tell me you and Astrid broke thing's off?" He asked and I sighed in relief. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" I lied. "No you didn't and Hiccup you know one day your gong to be chief and-." There he goes again and to tell the truth I don't really care what he's saying right now all I want to do is see is my snowflake. "Hiccup are you even listening?!' He asked me getting anoyed. "Yes dad I am." I lied yet again. " It's just that you have been acting strange again like your hiding something." Oh, I 'm hiding something all right and I won't let you hurt him. I thought. "You leave early in the morning and don't come back till late at at night and that one night you didn't come back at all and we were all worried sick about you and you never go to the academy anymore so I want to know what your hiding!" He yelled."Dad i'm sorry but I can't tell you." I sighed.

" Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I love** him** and want to keep him safe."

"Who safe?"

" I cant tell you!"

"Why?!"

" You'll kill him!"

" Why would I kill him?!"

**" BECAUSE JACK'S A MERMAN DAD!"**

I saw his eye's widened and before he could say anything to me I ran out of the house, got on Toothless and I flow to the cove. when I got there Jack was up and drawing frost on a rock very carefully. I started to walk over to him and he turned around and smiled at me but before he could say anything I pulled him into my arms and held him as I stared to cry. " Hiccup what's wrong?" Jack asked in concern. " I fucked up Jack I told my dad about you!" I cried and I could feel him stiffen a little. " What, why?" He asked with shock. "Because my dad started to ask me stuff this morning and kind of lead up to me saying I was in love with a merman!" I could feel Jack rubbing my back in soothing manner." Jack I need to get you out of here," I finally said." why?" He asked now look at my face. "My dad will try and find you and if he dose... he'll kill you with out a second thought!" I said. "Well I'm not leaving you." He said bravely. "Then you'll die and I cant't let that happen!" I yelled. " That's a risk I'm willing to take." He said cupping my cheeks and looking me in the eye's and then I snapped and pulled him into a desperate kiss while he moaned a little. "let's have some fun shall we?" I said and he sighed breathlessly and started to kiss him harder while pulling him into my lap. His arms then rapped around my neck and my hand held his feman like hips and started to place kisses on his neck. _**~"Gahh!"~** _Jack moaned and closed his eye's when I bit down on the sweet spot on his neck. I then pulled away and we looked each other in the eye's before we dived back in for another kiss and I lay him down with me on top of him.

I started to move my hands around on his soft skin exploring his body and I found a area of lose scales hiding a hollow space on his butt and out of curiosity I started to rube that area and the results made me smile._** ~"AAAHHH HICCUP!"~**_ He gasped loudly and clenched at the skin on my now bare back."You like that don't you?" I whisper into his ear and he nodded with another gasp as my fingers slid under the scales and hit a bundle of nerves._**~"AAAAHHH ****MHHH!"~**_ That's when hit hit me and I know exactly what my fingers were in and I smile widened. This was going to be fun.

**''' / LATTER THAT DAY / '''**

Me and Jack lay in the water cooling off from after our activity's. I held Jack close to me as he napes with his head resting on my shoulder as I rubbed his lower back and noticed the blue scales on his rear was turning a dark purple. Perhaps I was a bit ruff for our first time but can you really blame me for my hormones? I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes listening to Jack's breathing and the singing of the birds, the roars of the dragons flying and my dad's yelling... wait my dad's yelling?! "HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU SON!" I instantly sat up which as so cased Jack to wake up. "Hmmm, Hic what's-. I covered his mouth before he could finish and hid us both behind some rocks I didn't have time to get my clothes before my dad walked into the cove. "SHIT!"

* * *

><p>DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GOT CRAZY TEENAGE HORMONES! Anyways ya I hoped some of you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one out on Tuesday before I leave for Christmas to see family. Are Hiccup and Jack going be ok or is Hiccups worse fear going to come true? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking Free

**OMG, HAS IT REALLY BEEN 4 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS I AM SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!** I really feel bad high school has been keeping me busy and for a long time I couldn't think of anything good for this story but I am back now with chapter 5. Warning mpreg ahead.

**( Hiccup's pov )**

Oh, this is bad really, really bad! When my dad found us he accused Jack of brain washing me into making love to him and locked him up in the pool house where we keep mermaids well mermaid because Jack is the only one in there but that's besides the point. It's been a month now and jack is already in pretty bad shape, he is rarely fed and is beaten up on a daily bases. It hurts every time I see him to sneak him something to eat and there are bruises and cuts all over him and even worse he is a month pregnant with my child! That's right I somehow got Jack pregnant and if I want to keep him and our unborn child alive I need to make a plain to get him out of there even Astrid volunteer to help get him out heck so did the twins when they overheard our plan and started yelling prison break over and over again until the others came and offered to help which is surprising but after the whole dragon mess I guess their up for anything.

******_NIGHT_******

It was now midnight and operation break jack out was a go. We moved our way throw the village very quietly and over to the pool house where Snotlout was waiting because he was assigned to guard that door tonight thank Thor."There you all are it took you long enough! Know go and get you boyfriend out of their Hiccup before we all get caught!" Snotlout said opening the door and I ran in and up to the only occupied pools and look throw the bared trap door where Jack sat in water.'Jack?" I called down and he looked up at me with tired eye's and reached a hand up for me to take in my own."Don't worry babe we'll get you out of there soon and when we do I'm going to bring you and the baby somewhere safe." Snotlout and Astrid came over with metal bars and yanked the door open and I reached down and scooped Jack up in my arms and we all went to the cove. We stood the talking with Jacks glowing tail being our only light sores."So" Astrid sighed "what are you going to do now?" She asked. "The only thing I can i'm leaving Berk and taking Jack to the one place y dad will never follow no matter what... Mermaid island, Jack knows merpeople there they should be able to help him and it's the safest place to raise our baby without worrying all the time." I said picking Jack up out of the water and siting him on Toothless and rapping him in a damp blanket. "When everything calms down we'll join you there." Fishlegs said and I turned around shocked. "Wait, what?!" I gasped in shock. "We've been in a war far long then we were with the dragons so we know thing won't ever change so we will join you two when we can." Snotlout said to me lowly with anger. I smiled at them and climbed onto Toothless " alright then i'll see you all soon." I said and took of into the night not looking back at the island that betrayed me.

So that was chapter 5 I really hope you enjoyed and forgive me for the very long wait and I promise chapter 6 will be out next weekend. let me know who you want to see in the next chapter as a mermaid or merman and i'll put them in. ALSO, tell me what you want the baby to be. I love you all ! 3


End file.
